


Final Pieces

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Zabuza has to wait a few more days before the final pieces of his future to come together. That doesn't mean he can't enjoy some of it in peace and quiet.Day 5 for Rarepair Week: Arranged Marriage.
Relationships: Momochi Zabuza/Nohara Rin
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Final Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to another fic, [What We Can Achieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428318). You don't have to read it though to understand what is going on.

The moon shined brightly with stars sprinkling the night sky. Fireflies danced over the lake’s surface, fighting against the warm wind that was blowing. The lake reflected the tall trees and buildings of Kiri.

Zabuza relaxed against a tree while he sat within its roots. He took a deep breath as he accepted the silence around him. It would be the only silence he probably got in the days to come until his wedding.

Negotiations had to be confirmed between Kirigakure and Konohagakure. With incoming delegate and officials (including the Land of Water daimyo), he needed to be sure to check the security roaster again and that their positioning was perfect. On top of that, there would be wedding meetings, evening parties, and his normal Mizukage bodyguard duty that he would have little time to himself.

There was the rustle of grass. Zabuza stiffened and turned his head. However, when he saw who it was, he instantly relaxed. “Rin...”

The Konoha-nin giggled in greeting. “Hello, Zabuza!”

Zabuza huffed and looked away. “You’re late.”

“Sorry,” Rin replied as she came to sit down next to him. “Everyone was having a small panic attack again about making sure I was okay with the marriage.”

Zabuza chuckled with a shake of his head with a chuckled. Despite that, his stomach felt heavy since that was another worry that weighed on him since he agreed to this arranged marriage. He never mentioned it, however, and now seemed like a good time. “And are you?” he half quipped. He then held his breath.

Rin lightly slapped his shoulder. “Don’t think you can get out of this now!” she laughed. She then leaned her head against his shoulder. “There’s no one else I want to marry...”

Zabuza released a slow breath before he moved to wrap an arm around her. “You’re crazy,” he mumbled with a hint of affection.

Rin snuggled close to him, giggling. “You wouldn’t have it any other way!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her develop a devious smirk. “You said so when you declared you would marry me!”

Zabuza felt his face get hot and was thankful that his face bandages hid it. “ _ Damn it,”  _ he hissed. “You will never let me forget that night, will you?”

“Nope!” Rin cackled.

“I was  _ drunk,”  _ the Kiri-nin defended.

“And very  _ cute!” _

Zabuza growled low. “I was  _ not  _ ‘cute.’”

Rin giggled while Zabuza continued to grumble. She always teased him on that night as people came together to celebrate the ending of the Third Shinobi War.

Feeling petty, he tried to pull away. Rin, though, wrapped her arms around his waist and, using what was clearly some chakra enhanced strength, kept him close to her. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” she pouted. “This might be the only time I might be able to snuggle my fiance before our wedding. You will  _ not  _ deny me this.”

Zabuza froze and turned to her. Rin’s eyes were hard and the Kiri-nin could see a losing battle when he saw one. He sighed and then slowly eased back. “You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbled.

Rin smirked victoriously. She then hummed with a slight giggle and snuggled against him again.

Both of them grew quiet. Zabuza just enjoyed the fact that he could hold Rin like this. After the war, the coup, and so many missions where he could have died. The fear of death and the uncertainty of tomorrow. Sometimes, through it all, the thoughts of Rin and Haku were the only things that kept him going. 

He had only been half-serious that night of the celebration. Yet he did know, even back then, that he wanted to marry Rin. 

He decided long ago that saving her from becoming a jinchuriki had been one of the best decisions he ever made. Even if that decision was just based on secretly undermining the power in Kiri. 

Things started there. Zabuza had thought they wouldn’t see each other after that. However, through coincidence, they kept running into each other during the war. In doing so, he watched her grow as a shinobi and grew to admire the quiet strength she had.

Then again, when you are on of the students of ‘Konoha’s Yellow Flash’ and the current Fourth Hokage, and a teammate of ‘Kakashi of the Sharingan’ and ‘Konoha’s Ghost’ you didn’t have an option to fall behind. 

And speaking of...

“You said you were calming people down before you came,” he stated, looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye. “Your teammate’s and sensei still giving you a hard time?”

“No,” Rin hummed. “They have accepted my decision.” She lifted her face to look at him. “Even if this arranged marriage thing hadn’t come up, I still would have come here so I could marry you.

“It’s,” she licked her lips and her expression turned pensive, “it’s mostly my parents.”

Zabuza tensed. It still left him floundering that he was going to have  _ in-laws.  _ (And the remaining Seven Swordsmen certainly got a good laugh at him for that; the bastards.) Added to that, he hadn’t even formally met his future in-laws.

He knew though that his own nickname, ‘Demon of the Hidden Mist,’ and history didn’t exactly instill confidence in civilians.

“Hey,” Rin interjected quietly. She squeezed his waist. “They’ll  _ love  _ you because  _ I  _ love you.”

Zabuza snorted, “Sure...”

“They will!” she insisted. “And if they don’t then, hey, you don’t have to deal with them so often since I will be living here with you!”

Which was a miracle in itself. For Konoha to be willing to part with ‘Rin with the Strength of a Hundred Seal’ could only mean there were a lot of diplomatic (threatening) discussions.

“Well,” Rin spoke, cutting through his brief thought, “they will at least love Haku. My parents are very eager to meet him.”

“Haku’s not a problem,” Zabuza pointed out. “ _ I  _ am.”

Rin pressed her lips together. “You’re  _ not.”  _

The two of them then stared at each other. 

Rin looked at him with hard, challenging eyes. She was  _ daring  _ him to say more and contradict her. He knew though that if he did, she was going to fight tooth and nail to prove him wrong.

His heart softened. Gods, he loved this woman so much. Kindness wasn’t something he was used to without ulterior motives. And gentleness was a completely foreign concept. 

Rin had them, however. Had them enough to break through the hardened barrier of his heart and take and care for the broken pieces there. That kindness, gentleness, and love were not a weakness. He attributed all this to who she was rather than Konoha’s shinobi belief system. 

Seeing the determination in her eyes made him smile. Once again, he was thankful for the face bandages. His grin would have lessened the impact of him huffing and turning his head sharply away.

He heard her giggle before he felt her move. He turned his head back and ended up making a noise of surprise in his throat. Her lips were suddenly right against his bandage covered ones

When she pulled back, his face was burning. Rin wore a cheeky smirk as if she knew  _ exactly  _ what her simple gesture had done to him.

He frowned, miffed at her teasing. He was going to turn his head away when Rin’s fingertips touched the edges of his face bandages.

She didn’t pull it down, though, and there was a silent question in her eyes. 

Zabuza just huffed, pretending to be put off by her ridiculousness. Yet he covered her hands and pressed her fingers down encouragingly. 

Her bright smile was worth it as she removed the bandages.

Once the wrappings were removed enough the reveal his lips, Zabuza smirked at the slight hunger in Rin’s eyes when she gazed at them. 

Rather than diving down though, Rin slowly brought their lips together. Zabuza’s breath caught in the anticipation as he watched her close her eyes as she drew closer and closer. 

When her mouth covered his the touch was gentle. Her lips were soft but slightly dry and oh so very warm. 

He groaned quietly at the touch before he closed his eyes and pressed back.

They moved their mouths slowly and firmly together, taking the time to savor the feel of one another. Neither of them dove deeper, however. Didn’t press to add tongue or any heated hungry.

When Rin finally pulled away, Zabuza was half tempted to give chase. But he held back and opened his eyes to see her bright smile.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Rin whispered. 

Zabuza grinned. “Me neither.”

Both of them chuckled. 

“You need to go back soon?” Zabuza asked. Even as he said it, he still held her tightly.

Rin’s expression turned amused. “I think I can stay out for a few more minutes,” she giggled.

“Perfect.” Zabuza then leaned up and captured her mouth again.

Rin just laughed into their kiss but didn’t resist.

The two of them continued to kiss for a few more minutes. Once they finished, they snuggled together.

They then mostly just remained quiet as they held each other. The only time they would break the silence was to talk about their upcoming wedding or their coming future. What Rin could do in Kiri; Haku’s training as a shinobi; and even what could happen for the diplomatic relations between their villages.

Zabuza couldn’t wait to be able to have more of this when they were married. To hold this strong and beautiful woman he loved and imagine their futures. They would help make their village’s better places for shinobi and civilians alike. Help make it better for children, such as Haku, to not be traumatized or killed in wars, outdated philosophies, and unnecessary fear. And that no more lies or schemes were to be hidden in the shadows of power-hungry people.

This future was beautiful. Now he could fully be thrilled for the years to come.

He could finally be happy.


End file.
